Schadenfreude
by Lizard Pie
Summary: Sequel to Suppository. The boys are vengeful after what has been done to them. So rather than just lick their wounds, they decide to get Faust back. The title means, very fittingly, 'happiness at the misfortune of others'.


AN: This is the long awaited sequel. Get a snack, this is going to take a while. If I feel like it, I may break this down into multiple chapters. But I'm lazy right now, so I'm not going to.

"You're sure about this?" Yoh asked, crouching beside Horo Horo, "'Cause we just got over that stomach virus and it still hurts to sit so..."

Horo Horo brushed him off with a wave of the hand. "Trust me. I've done my research. See, when Faust takes a bath, he locks the door and then puts his dog next to it to bark if anyone shows up. That's all," he said, fitting something on Kororo.

"How the hell did you find all this out?" Yoh asked.

"Water sprites. Look, this is the only place he lets his hair down, this is where we're going to get dirt on him. See? Kororo's a spy!" He held her up proudly, showing he'd strapped some sort of camera to her, "It's a camera that also translates any language into Japanese."

"Where'd you get that?" Yoh snapped, pointing incriminatingly at Kororo.

"Wood nymphs. She's gonna sneak in and find our info. Besides, we might get to see some nasty stuff, eh? Faust... well... that's Faust, but Eliza's busting out. I could deal with seeing him naked to get a peek at her."

He put his spirit down and led Yoh back into the inn and up to Horo Horo's bedroom. As promised, a television was set up. Horo Horo turned the lights on and off before diving on the bed to lie next to Yoh.

"You've got way too much time on your hands..." Yoh sighed as he watched the camera shake -Kororo was running into position and hiding in a bush.

Just as Horo Horo had said, Eliza and Faust were sitting together, his arm around her shoulder. Eliza was slouching enough that even when the water moved they couldn't see anything -though obviously, her chest was as... healthy as they had assumed.

"Man... Europe is great..." Yoh breathed.

Horo Horo snickered as they sat and waited. And waited… And waited.

They were barely moving, only the steady rise and fall of Faust's chest to prove he was alive. Once and a while, he'd run his fingers through her hair and she'd snuggle closer (still not showing a thing), but that was all. Horo Horo felt like screaming.

"Doesn't he have ANY sex drive?" Horo Horo snapped, accusingly pointing to Eliza, "Look at her!"

Yoh shrugged, "Maybe they had a quickie in the shower." Horo Horo motioned for him to be quiet as Faust turned his head toward Eliza.

"I should get something..." he told her, rubbing a blatantly obvious (even on the camera) vein on the inside of his elbow.

Eliza pulled him closer with a pleading look.

He shook his head as firmly as he ever could with her, "No, I have a lot of stress to pass the Japanese medical exam. I told you before -I can pass or I can give up morphine- I can't do both at the same time."

She nuzzled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck (still showing nothing... this girl was incredibly talented, they decided)

He followed suit, kissing the top of her head. "I swear, as soon as I pass, I'll stop... I promise..." He smiled lightly, kissing her once again. "After all, 'shipping my strudel-eating, necrophiliac ass back to Germany' would be quite troublesome, wouldn't you agree?"

Eliza sighed and held him closer.

"Good work Kororo," Horo Horo smirked, "All we have to do is get rid of the morphine." Yoh shook his head, eyes still glued on the screen.

"No... if it all disappears, then he's defiantly going to know something's up. We should replace it with something else."

"We could just lace it." The two jumped and whipped around to see that the three other virus sufferers -Ren, Chocolov and Ryu- had made themselves quite comfortable around the room and were starring at the screen with like interest.

"How long have you been there?" Horo Horo asked, eye twitching.

Ryu shrugged. "Long enough to know how great Europe is."

A long silence followed on both sides of the camera."Come on Eliza, let's go," Faust said.

As they stood to get up, the camera jumped to show Frankensteiny's bone head coming in dangerously close. At a bark, Kororo squeaked and took off running in the opposite direction. He happily took chase.

When Kororo squirmed under the fence, the dog clawed and furiously barked at the hole until Faust irritably called him back. The entire group groaned when they watched the camera shake as Kororo ran through the house to dive into Horo Horo's arms.

"It's all right, you did well," he cooed, lovingly holding her.

The others simply kept muttering about death to pixies.

Ren stood, clapping his hands together for attention.

"All right, Faust will be heading back, and if he saw Kororo he'll be on guard," Ren snapped, "So we should proceed with caution. What we need is a way to read the German labels on his medicine cabinets. Yoh, you're going to find us a spirit that can do that."

"Roger," Yoh said, giving a mock salute as he turned off the television.

"Faust is paranoid of people getting into his things. Ainu-baka, since your wonderful sense of humor put us in this mess, you're going to get through them all. Chocolov, you're going to get rid of Faust, Ryu, your job is to get rid of everyone else."

"And what about you?" Horo Horo snapped. Ren scoffed.

"Since it's blatantly obvious most of you don't know what a library is," Yoh clamped a hand on Horo Horo's shoulder to keep him from pouncing on Ren, "I'm going to find out what to use. In fact, I might just be in a good enough mood to find out how to keep Eliza out of our hair. You have two days and your orders. Move out."

88888888

Two nights later they sat in Horo Horo's room, each holding a list of their own responsibilities. Ren stood at the foot of the bed, glaring irritably in normal Ren fashion.

"All right, Ainu-Baka, you better have something good," he snapped.

Horo Horo brushed Ren off with a wave of his hand. "Faust has a series of key and combination locks. I have spare keys and codes for all of the important ones. Second line of defense is Frankensteiny. It knows us and likes fetch more than anything so it shouldn't be a problem. Kororo will stay with you guys for what keys go where and so he doesn't get a new chew toy."

Kororo hugged Horo Horo lovingly, shuddering at the memories. Ren was deflated in a way that he'd succeeded, but moved on to call Yoh.

"I found a professor who used to teach German, he'd be willing to do it. I have to hop on a bus to get the jackass, so you guys need to tell me what time to be back." He yawned and closed his eyes. "But be quick, cause I wanna be with this guy as little as possible."

"Fine, Chocolov, what do you have?" Ren snapped.

Chocolov straightened his back and held up a newspaper article proudly. "I found an independent film from Germany with subtitles to take him to. It's about two hours long, so you have about two and a half hours to work," he told him happily.

"What about?" Ryu asked, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"I dunno, Nazis? What else do Germans make films about?"

The others laughed, obviously also in the dark about any other topics of film. Ren quickly called on Ryu.

"I have passes to a day spa for the girls -they should be gone for six hours. I'll call the house and let it ring twice when they're coming back," he told them, holding the tickets. "They'll be in seaweed and mud long enough for you guys to get it done."

"All right Tao-Baka, you better have something good," Horo Horo snapped back. Ren sneered back at him.

"I have the names of three medications he should have -in German and Latin- which will give us the effect we're looking for. I also bought gift certificates to a dress shop to get rid of Eliza. Other than that, I'm a look out." The others nodded content with the plan.

"Tomorrow, we start bright and early to make it work," Yoh told them, stretching as he stood, "The larger the pill Faust has to shove up his ass, the better."

88888888

"Does anyone find it strange," Anna said, sinking a bit further into the mud, "That without so much as an explanation, Ryu ships us off to a spa for an entire day?"

"I perfer not to think about it," Pikira said, looking over with an aloe coated face, "Screws up the Zen, you know? It's rare I don't have to be keeping my stupid brother in line."

"Are you actually complaining about this?" Jun asked, shocked. "I've never been to any place like this before. It's incredible."

"I'm not complaining, I just don't like being bought out."

Pikira winked at her. "Then, we'll just have to thank them and be over with it."

"Extra training sessions, then," Jun added, "The perfect reward."

Anna considered it briefly.

"That'll do."

88888888

"Hey Faust," Chocolov sang, darting into the line of sight and smiling all too widely. Faust stared at him blankly, slowly lowering his textbook.

"Can I help you?" he asked slowly, tilting his head, "Are you not over that stomach virus?"

Chocolov blushed, eye twitching as he remembered the treatment -he was in pain just thinking about it. "No!" he yelped, quickly calming himself, "I mean, no, that's not it. See, um, we were real jerks about that whole innuendo thing... so to make it up to you, I thought I'd take you to that German independent film coming out today!"

He pushed the newspaper article he'd circled into Faust's hand. Faust blushed as he read.

"I suppose," he stuttered out, "But I cannot take meine Eliza to such a thing... She is a refined woman, after all..."

Chocolov grinned as he imagined what he'd be seeing that Faust was too scared to take Eliza to.

"That's all right! Ren has some gift certificates to a dress shop! She can spend the time changing her look!"

Faust thought for a minute before smiling. "Yes, she'd quite enjoy that. Danke." He put a marker in his book and wandered off to tell Eliza.

Chocolov smiled nervously- Ren was not going to be happy. Chocolov was sure that he'd very much wanted to do nothing. Apparently, he'd been right.

"I am NOT taking the zombie out!" Ren snarled, "I need to be here about the medications!"

"You wrote them down jackass," Horo Horo shot back, "No one needs you."

"And your spirit is working with the codes you wrote," Ren hissed, "You're needed even less! Any dumbass can play fetch with a dog!"

Horo Horo gave a smug grin. "You're right Ren. You should stay home. I mean, you meet all of the qualifications."

Ren's mouth opened and closed as he tried to sort his rage into a comeback. Before he could, Horo Horo shoved the gift certificates and a German phrase book into his pocket and strode out of the room. Chocolov gave Ren a sympathetic shrug before jogging after him.

Eliza was glaring fiercely at Horo Horo as he tried to explain in broken German what they would be doing when Chocolov entered the room. She was motioning with a sneer and darts of her eyes for her husband to fix her predicament. Faust held up a hand as he moved toward Chocolov.

"Where is Ren?" he asked, looking quite awkward with his wife in such a position, "We would very much prefer it not to be Horo Horo..."

Chocolov shrugged. "He's... he's not feeling good today. And rather than punish Eliza, I figured Horo Horo would work..."

Faust frowned, but explained the situation to his wife. She gave a hateful look to the Ainu, but decided to follow her husband's wishes.

"Shall we go then?" Faust smiled, "I have been quite looking forward to this movie."

The walk down the gate was silent until the split at the street- giving brief waves to each other and the returning Yoh before heading off.

"Everyone gone?" Yoh asked as he pulled the door open.

Ren, who was in the middle of a game of a game of tug-of-war with Frankensteiny, nodded as the dog happily dragged him around.

"Yeah. All the information and the keys are on the table next to Kororo. Be quick about it," he snapped shakily, hanging onto the rope as the skeleton dog shook him mercilessly.

"Kuru Kuru!" she called happily, waving from her spot beside the keys. Yoh smiled, grabbing the tools and following her down the hall.

88888888

Faust smiled, laughing and popping a chocolate into his mouth. This was a wonderful movie- following prostitutes who would seduce men to kill, yet still wonderfully funny for the quick wit and social commentary. He'd been interested in it since he read about it in the German papers, and was relieved to find a way to not drag Eliza to a movie which was most certainly not her type.

Faust glanced over at Chocolov and noted that the boy had not only not touched his popcorn, but was also looking a little pale.

"Are you all right?" he whispered, receiving a hollow nod. With a shrug, Faust popped another chocolate in his mouth and bit back a laugh.

88888888

Kororo pointed to a green key and then to a rather large cabinet. Yoh turned to the spirit, who was looking over his nails.

"Did you know that if you die and your nails are filthy, they stay filthy beyond the grave? So troublesome..." Yoh huffed, pointing to the cabinet.

"What does it say?"

The spirit looked bored.

"Toxic. Note the picture of a skull and cross bones."

Yoh grumbled and unlocked the door. Right at his eye level was one of the medicines Ren had written down. Yoh held up the bottle to the spirit, who rolled his eyes.

"That's what you want."

"What does it say?" Yoh said more forcefully, "I don't have time to play around here."

"It'll cause projectile vomiting, cramping, constipation and dizziness," he said, "It's a cure for depression."

Yoh smiled and began to pour the medicine into the bottle of morphine. "Ah well, Faust could use an antidepressant!" He screwed the lids back on the bottles and then put them away.

The spirit began to snicker.

"What now?"

"You really think he won't notice he has twice the morphine and no antidepressant?"

Yoh blanked as he stared at the bottle.

Damn it…

88888888

Eliza tapped her bare foot impatiently as Horo Horo flipped through the phrase book for the translation.

This was the first in a line of multiple dresses she had in the changing room. This was the first time she'd gone shopping in ages. And she'd been having such a wonderful time... at least until she asked his opinion.

"Um... Mir gefallt der schnitt nicht..." he forced out, stumbling heavily over the new language.

She paused for a long time as she tried to sort out his horrible pronunciation before nodding that she, too, did not like the style of the dress. She nodded her thanks before turning and flitting back into the changing room.

Horo Horo breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was sorted out. She'd slapped him on the way to the shop for apparently saying something offensive- she'd nearly sent him through a brick wall. He still had no idea what she'd thought he'd said.

She came back out in a strapless sun dress- showing off just how great a chest she had. She had been one hell of a woman... he didn't know if that made him a necrophile but he -didn't really care. If he acted on anything, they'd both send him to hell first-class. But nothing said he couldn't think it.

She knelt down to look him in the eye questioningly. With a heavy blush, he frantically looked up how to say that he liked it.

88888888

"You stupid mutt!" Ren snarled, diving at the dog.

Frankensteiny wagged his bone tail and shook the stolen shoe just out of reach. Deciding they were playing a game, he galloped down the hall. Grabbing his Kwan Dao, Ren charged after the dog screaming Chinese curses.

Not until it was too late did Ren realize what hallway he'd chased the dog down or what door Frankensteiny had darted into. He didn't think about it at all until he heard Yoh scream in pain.

"Oh crap..."

88888888

Ryu had read the same article four times, heard the same song three times.

If only he hadn't spent all his money on the passes... he might have been able to catch a movie. Unfortunately, not only was that true but he had promised everyone he'd stay in the lobby and wait. He really hoped the others were doing better than he was as he reread how to apply eye makeup.

Of course, he could speak to Pailong, he suppoused. But Pialong really didn't like to speak to anyone beside Jun and on occasion Ren. Trying to have a conversation was like pulling teeth.

He looked at the zombie sitting a few seats down, staring dutifully at the door.

Ryu would settle for the article, thank you.

88888888

Eliza stepped out of the changing room in a sleek black dress which hugged every angle until it flared out into an embroidered skirt. Horo Horo stared at her, again wondering how Faust could just sit there next to her. She was giving him a blank stare before smiling nervously and rubbing the bottom of her nose. It was a good time before he figured out what she meant.

He had a nosebleed.

He squeaked and grabbed his nose- graciously taking the tissue she handed him and clogging the blood up. Her shoulders shook in silent laughter as she retreated back into the changing room.

This was great... she was going to tell Faust and he was going to die for ogling his wife.

Faust was a jealous, possessive, psychotic masochist with an entire army at his disposal. The stomach virus was just for innuendos... what would gawking blatantly earn him?

Eliza came back out, placing the rejected dresses on the rack. Taking another look at the certificate, she decided on three dresses instead of two and head for the cashier. Horo Horo reluctantly followed behind.

88888888

"Crap, crap, crap!" Yoh howled, trying to shake the dog off his leg as he fret over the bottles, "What are we going to do?"

Ren began to fill the depression bottle with water and lock everything back up.

Somewhere, Kororo gave an indignant... whatever she said...

"We'll figure that out later! Let's get out of here!"

Yoh violently shook Frankensteiny off his leg and darted from the room.

The dog turned its attention to Ren as the boy slammed the door shut and took off down the hall.

88888888

Horo Horo forced himself to follow Eliza's quick pace- concentrating on the clicking of her heels hitting the pavement. He didn't dare look any higher than that. First Eliza would kill him, then Faust would take him apart and that dog would eat him as best he could.

He took a quick peek at her sway as she walked. Might as well enjoy his last hours.

In half a second she had his chin in her hand, lifting his head to look into her furious eyes. He wished she was still in the stage where she couldn't show emotion. Her eyes were saying more a hell of a lot more than she might ever be able to.

"Little boys shouldn't peep," they said, "I had enough of that in life; I sure as hell don't want it now. I should beat your perverted ass into the ground."

Yeah, he bet she'd gotten a lot of that. Jesus, she was hot. If only she'd just strip right now, he'd die happy.

This was the last thing he should be thinking about the person- well, technically, zombie- who was about to kill him. He wouldn't put it past a spirit like her to be able to read his mind. He winced as she screwed her mouth and rolled her eyes. She tapped her nails sharply into his cheek to get back his attention.

"Johann and I were young and hormone-driven once; I understand. I won't tell him, but don't screw with me again." She winked and patted his cheek- pushing him in front of her to continue the walk home.

88888888

"Bad dog," Yoh snapped, nursing the bite on his leg from where he sat next to Ren.

Frankensteiny snarled back -not satisfied that he had both boys stuck on the kitchen counter with rather nasty bites. They'd tricked him and gone into his master's room- they deserved much worse and would get it as soon as they gave him enough time to get a really good bite in. But...

He could hear a familiar stride coming up the front steps, a scent he knew well. With something for him, maybe! After all, he'd done exactly what he'd been told to do!

Franky yapped happily and galloped to the front door. Yoh and Ren paled a bit as they stared at the door the dog had gone through. Only two people ever received that bark. They could only hope it had worked.

88888888

"That was amazing… I've never had that done before…" Jun said for what had to be the millionth time, running her fingertips over her much silkier cheek.

Pailong once again added a compliment, for which she thanked him while never stopping the stroking of her skin.

The other two, being without men to drown them in compliments, were ready to leave and becoming quite impatient.

Pikira was tapping her foot furiously as Ryu went into the phone booth, put in his card and dialed.

After one ring, someone picked up.

"Mushi Mushi," Someone rattled off the traditional phone greeting.

"Oh… hey Faust," Ryu said awkwardly, laughing nervously as he stared at the phone as if it had betrayed him.

"Oh, Ryu, you're coming home I suppose. Would you mind picking up bandages, if you could? Yoh and Ren seem to have upset Frankensteiny, he bit them quite badly. I don't know what could have gotten into him… he's usually such a gentle dog…"

Ryu laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't be too mad at him, they probably took his favorite toy or something," he told Faust.

The response was a noise Ryu assumed was agreement.

"Just a second." The muffled sound of the voice meant that Faust had put the mouth piece to his chest. The fact that he was now speaking in German made understanding him more difficult, but he could tell three things.

1. Frankensteiny was on the couch again (After enough times, Faust had taught them how to tell the dog to get off. Most, however, let it slide because he couldn't shed).

2. Eliza was home.

3. He wanted morphine (they all knew the name of his favorite brand) for himself and probably Ren and Yoh.

"Anything else?" Faust asked when he came back on the line, sounding far more euphoric than he had before.

He'd shot up.

Ryu smirked; at least that part of the plan was working out.

Anna rapped her knuckles furiously on the glass door. He looked out at the group –Jun's conversation hadn't progressed very far, Pikira had her arms crossed angrily and, of course, Anna was looking ready to kill. He held up a finger for patience and turned his back on them.

"No, that's it. I'll see about those bandages, okay?" He hung up quickly.

88888888

Faust looked at the dial-tone for a moment before shrugging, hanging up and walking into the living room. Frankensteiny darted away from under his master's glare, choosing a safer place near the across the room.

Leaning against the wall, Horo Horo and Chocolov were snickering as they watched Ren fight Eliza.

If there was any doubt that the youngest of the group was at least slightly more physically able than Yoh, it was all cleared up by the fact that Yoh was the first one injected.

Ren had forced Eliza to hold the syringe in her teeth and wrestle for enough control to hold him for a moment so that she wouldn't miss.

She was red in the face by now- a feat which was rare at best and only really happened when she was on her very last nerve. She looked to her husband pleadingly.

"Now, now Ren," Faust said, taking the needle from his wife. Free to concentrate solely on entrapping the boy, Eliza quickly had Ren next to hog-tied –pinching a nerve in his neck to paralyze him.

Ren whimpered pathetically as he found he could not move.

"You cannot become addicted so quickly, there is no need for alarm."

Without any hesitation, Faust injected the tainted morphine into Ren.

Eliza unraveled herself from Ren as the effects of the medicine began to kick in, choosing to stand next to her husband to watch the progress. Faust said something to her, probably a comment on the boy's behavior, to which she nodded categorically.

Faust said something about Yoh and Ren as he picked one up and smiled at Eliza. She nodded happily, picked up the other, and hurried down the hall after him. The boys watched silently until the pair disappeared before Chocolov nudged Horo in the ribs.

"What did he say?" Horo flipped through the translation guide.

"Um… bed… sick… They're going to take the guys to sleep it off while they… um… dress… And then Eliza can try on the dresses." Horo grinned. "They're gone."

They quickly allowed themselves to snort into laughter.

It was short lived; however, as Chocolov's stomach turned for the millionth time that day. "Boro, Boro…"

"I told you not to call me that," Horo snapped through a laugh.

Chocolov grabbed him by the shoulders, staring at him with horrified eyes.

"Where's Kororo?"

88888888

Faust smiled as he settled into the recliner, watching as his wife twirled in a gorgeous black satin dress. She'd always had excellent fashion sense, he was glad to see she hadn't lost it.

"I'm going to need to take you on the town in that one. Is that a hint?"

She shrugged with a coy smile, slipping into his lap and writing the word 'ballet' on his hand with her finger. He smiled and kissed her happily.

That is, of course, until his intestines began to burn. As politely as he could, he pushed Eliza off of him and flew off to the bathroom where he proceeded to vomit up a snack and a rather nice lunch.

Eliza slipped in and shut the door as Faust panted heavily, resting his head on the cool porcelain. She rubbed his back as she flushed the mess away.

"Eliza… the boys… tend to the boys… in the toxic cabinet, the blue bottle. Inject that…. First, buckets…. Or something…" he panted out before his stomach decided it wasn't finished.

Eliza smiled sympathetically, gave him a last pat on the back before slipping out of the room.

The morphine must have been bad if her husband had been so sure, though she was surprised because those were not his normal symptoms of morphine poisoning. But she would make sure when she gave the boys the buckets too keep their rooms sanitary, at least.

She grabbed the buckets and some towels and then rapped her knuckles against Yoh's door. He said something to the effect of her being allowed to enter. Eliza did, then sighed as she found she'd come too late.

He looked almost guiltily at her as she lovingly cleaned his face, removed the soiled pillow and placed a towel on the clean one.

"'M sorry…" Yoh told her, "'M really, REALLY sorry…"

She shook her head with a smile, kissing him sympathetically on the forehead. She'd had this before, patients who didn't understand how much a nurse had to deal with to the point that nothing bothered her anymore, much less a little vomit.

She patted him on the back again before moving on. Dumping the soiled linens, she hurried on to Ren. She, proudly, caught him in time.

The Tao snapped at her a bit for disturbing him before figuring out what she was there for. He took the bucket as graciously as he could while she lay the towel down and got out.

Eliza shook her head –this must have been a very bad batch of morphine. She'd be sure too look it up and to kick herself for doubting her husband's judgment. He practically had a sixth sense for these sorts of things.

But that was for later, she now had medicine to inject.

She turned the corner and stopped dead –she'd been greeted with the sight of an apparently seriously wounded Chocolov and Horo Horo trying to pick the lock of the medical room. Nervously, she knocked on the wall for attention. The boys' heads whipped to her and paled.

"Oh… Hey Eliza… uh, you see… Chocolov got hurt real bad and we couldn't find Faust so we were trying to get into the room to get a bandage but…"

She held up her hand for silence before putting it out for the wound to be shown to her. The boys paled even more.

Horo grabbed Chocolov's hand and screwed his face. Chocolov wailed in pain and grabbed his wrist.

The bastard stabbed him, all the way through the hand with an icicle! That was it, if he was going down, Horo was coming, too.

Chocolov grabbed Horo by the hair with his uninjured hand and slammed his face into the wall –quickly and efficiently breaking the nose. "Yeah, he hurt himself, too."

Eliza stood, slack-jawed as she stared at the scene in front of her –Chocolov laughing in between sobs as Horo Horo yowled in pain. Sure, she had dealt with odd cases, but nothing anywhere near like that! She needed to get Faust at least slightly less incapacitated so he could deal with this.

She unlocked the door and herded the boys inside, sitting them on the single medical table. She held up her hands for patience as she began to clean and wrap the wounds. As much as she didn't want to, she needed to use the morphine.

Even if it got them a bit sick, it was better than a broken nose and hand… right?

Once the wounds were adequately dressed, she hurried over to the toxic cabinet and unlocked it. She squeaked and slammed the door shut when she saw something move. Regaining her composure, she took another hesitant look inside.

Kororo looked guiltily up at her under her neatly cut bangs, trying to hide behind the leaf. Eliza's eye twitched furiously as she picked Kororo up and pointed to the morphine. She tried to shrink into herself as she used the leaf to select the anti-depressant.

Eliza sniffed it quickly –they'd filled it with the purified water from the tap. Those sneaky little bastards had tricked them and drugged her husband –and they'd gone to very great lengths to do it!

Eliza none-too-gently tossed Kororo out of the door before slamming the door shut and locking it. The boys watched her in horror as she cheerily filled four needles –pausing only to flash them a broad smile.

Using strength she hadn't when working with Ren, she pinned both to the ground. The two struggled as she went through the phrase book's dictionary, finding translations and writing the words down. She placed her very shaky kanji in front of them. 'I hope you like just dessert.'

As she injected the two whining brats, she decided that she liked seeing Johann happy –and that he was now because he truly enjoyed being with these terrible people. If she told him, he would go back to the way he was before, and she couldn't have that.

But they had drugged her husband, and that couldn't go unpunished. She'd get Ryu with a needle, and that would be just dessert. But the cake needed icing, lots and lots of icing.

Oh well, she thought as she stood up and watched the two squirm and groan on the ground, she hadn't cooked in a long time. This would be fun

88888888

With an almost annoyed expression, Faust flipped through section after section of the paper. When Eliza would stubbornly put some breakfast in front of his face, he'd eat it only to get it out of his way.

And then, there it was.

Page six of the local section was covered in the names of those who had passed the medical exam. He dragged his finger down before taking a pen out of his shirt pocket and circling his name proudly.

Sure, he'd gotten a letter and a diploma in the mail a week ago, but he wanted to make sure it wasn't a horrible mistake.

He showed Eliza, who smiled and plucked away the pen. Grabbing the closer of his hands, she began to write.

When he tried to see what it was, she flicked him on the nose, pulled the hand farther and put herself in between. He sighed, defeated as he picked up the fork and began to eat.

When Eliza finally gave him his hand back, it was covered in doodles surrounding the words "the needle is on the bed. You can go."

Eliza had hidden all of his morphine after he'd passed the medical exam; she only allowed him a few shots a day. This was one of them.

He happily kissed her, excused himself and hurried off to the bedroom. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she tapped his glass with a fork. With a heavy sigh, Amidamaru moved to her side.

"I'm going to speak for Eliza because she doesn't want her husband to get involved. First of all, she's disgusted by your plot to drug her husband and she can't understand why he would want to stay with people like you."

"What does she mean by that?" Anna hissed, glaring daggers at Yoh.

He smiled sheepishly.

"She wants you all to know that she's slipped a drug into your food a few days back (which you all ate heartily) which will cause cramping, vomiting and hallucinations. And Horo Horo," the boy looked up and paled, "You got a double dose."

He groaned and laid his forehead on the table.

"If you ever so much as hint to Faust what happened, she's going to take more drastic measures on top of whatever he does. She also wants you to know that she'll be doling out the medicine, so you better behave. 'M sorry guys… she said she was going to snap Harusame like a twig if I didn't…" He sheepishly floated back to Yoh.

Blowing them all a kiss, Eliza proudly strolled out of the room, leaving them with three furious girls.

"Of course you know, training will go on like always," Anna told them icily.

"That goes double for Ren," Jun said.

"Triple for Horo," Pirika said.

"Wait… quadruple for Yoh!" Anna snarled. The girls continued to bicker over who would suffer the most.

From where she was hiding on the other side of the wall, Eliza silently clapped her hands in glee. She knew it was a good idea to do this when the girls were around! Enthusiastically, she bounded off to the bedroom.

Her husband was lying on the bed sprawled out, half asleep because of the morphine.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked, motioning to a pad of paper. Eliza happily wrote something down and handed it to him. Slowly he read it before looking back at her.

"What the hell does I just delivered the icing mean?"


End file.
